Avalon King
Avalon King is a 2015-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of King Arthur from Arthurian legends. A strong-willed and passionate princess, Avalon loves her destiny and looks forward to the day she is crowned Queen. She considers herself to be on the Rebel side of the conflict, since Avalon is someone who firmly believes in following one's true heart. Although she loves her destiny and wants to follow it, she would much rather stand with those who want to choose their own story Character Personality Determined, feisty, and passionate about her beliefs, Avalon is described as being charismatic and a natural-born leader. She is someone who will always stand up for what she believes in, even if the whole world is against her. Unafraid to voice her opinions even if they might prove to be unpopular, Avalon stands by her beliefs and values - something she learned how to do from her father. She can be a bit stubborn, though, and it's hard to convince her once she's dead set on something. Still, she's open to listening to what others have to say, but that doesn't necessarily mean that she will change her mind immediately. It takes a good deal to sway Avalon's opinions and thoughts. Often times, only a good persuasive speech with reasoning and logic in it will truly convince her. Avalon has been described as being a bit of an "over-achiever". She is constantly juggling more than she can handle, such as Royal Student Council meetings, hextra-curricular events, spending time with friends, thronework sessions, jousting practice with the Knights of the Round Table, and a part-time job she recently got at the Fairytale Fashions boutique. This is because she has a strong set of values and beliefs that she believes she has to follow if she is to become the best Queen Arthur she can possibly be. She is known for being intelligent, noble, open-minded, as well as strong of heart and mind. She is someone who is able to inspire others, and start a revolution if need be. Her words are sometimes more powerful than the sword she wields, which makes her a perfect candidate for her legacy. Possibly her most notable trait, though, is her love for all things knightly and all things princessy. Avalon is someone who doesn't believe in stereotypes, especially when it comes to princesses being damsels in distress. Sure, she might be a princess who loves painting her nails and shopping, but she also loves fighting fire-breathing dragons and jousting. To her, a princess can be anything she sets her heart on being, and she plans on showing that to the world by just being herself. This has proven to be a little hard, though, since some fairytales can be quite traditional. In fact, Avalon admits to having to design her own clothes because clothing shops don't offer princess dresses with armor accessories. When she becomes Queen, this is something she plans to change. In fact, there are plenty of things Avalon plans to change once she's ruler. As a very confident and intelligent young woman, Avalon is very goal-orientated. Once she's set a goal for herself, she won't rest until she's achieved it. This is both a positive and a negative. It proves how determined and strong-hearted she is, but it also tends to cause her stress as well. As someone who believes firmly in hard work and integrity, she also refuses to take an "easy way out" or "shortcut". In other words, Avalon tends to make things harder for herself than necessary. She can overthink things and dwell on them far too much. It's part of her stubborn nature. It also might be because of her homeland and upbringing. Camelot is a bit traditional and even medieval in some ways. Avalon's hard-headedness and confidence has stemmed from this. As a place that still believes heavily in damsels being for rescuing and knights being males, Avalon has had to work twice as hard to stand evenly on the same ground as males. And even then, her gender is the first thing most people remark on - especially because the heir should technically be a King ''Arthur. Avalon likes to think that this has only made her stronger, but it's also made her slightly bitter as well. Therefore, anytime a challenge is posed, Avalon rises to it immediately. She'll probably end up taking it too far, too, without even realizing it. And for those unfortunate enough to try and tell her that she "can't do" something, she'll go out of her way just to prove them wrong. Hobbies & Interests Jousting Avalon has been jousting from the moment she could properly ride a horse. Being the "niece" of a rowdy bunch of knights, it's no wonder this princess has been raised in a very different environment than what most others have been. Jousting is one of her favorite activities, and she likes to think she's quite good at it, too. Some of her fondest memories are embedded within jousting - All the times her father let her win as a child, the tournaments she participated in, the friends she's gained from it, etc. etc. Only when she finally moved to Ever After High did she start to take it up more competitively. Fashion You'd be surprised at how hard it is to find armor that accessorize a pretty dress. So, Avalon being Avalon, took it upon herself to learn fashion design, and began to create her own outfits. She fully designs them and sews them - a skill she learned growing up as a princess. Her aptitude and keen eye for it has led her to pursue a job at the local Fairytale Fashions Boutique in Bookend. Dragon Riding Dragons are a pretty big deal in Camelot. In fact, dragon riding is almost as popular as jousting is. Avalon has been in the saddle of a dragon for as long as she's been in the saddle of a horse. Although Avalon enjoys the feeling of flying on a dragon, jousting is still her favorite sport. Upon learning about the revival of dragon games at Ever After High, she immediately jumped at the chance to join the team. Royal Student Coucil avalon is the type to take the meetings ''waaaaay too seriously Appearance Avalon has long fiery red hair with lighter highlights. She has bright green eyes and wears natural golden-esque makeup. Her color scheme is emerald green and gold, with touches of dark brown. All of her outfits have armor, and her motifs are shields and crowns Fairy Tale How the Story Goes King Arthur How Does Avalon Come Into It? tba View on Destiny tba Relationships Family King Arthur Avalon is the daughter of King Arthur. Avalon learned everything she knows from her father, of whom she loves dearly. She looks up to her father as a role model, and she is extremely proud that she is to one day take over his legacy. One would think that because Avalon is such an overachiever, her parents would be the one goading her onto greatness, but actually, King Arthur takes a very relaxed, friendly approach to his daughter. As long as she's happy, he's happy - that's what he always tells her. Avalon is always pushing herself harder and harder simply because she wants to, not because anyone is telling her to do so. Because she grew up without a mother figure in her life, Avalon looks to her father for support and advice. Arthur is the type of guy who puts his entire kingdom aside for his beloved daughter. However, in this sense, he can be a little overprotective of her. He was pretty adamant about her attending Camelot High in favor of Ever After High, but in the end, Avalon's puppy-dog eyes won out. They still speak regularly on the phone together. Knights of the Round Table Avalon grew up close to the Knights of the Round Table, and even calls each of them "Uncle", even if she's not related to them by blood. Throughout her years, they have been the ones to help teach her various skills such as sword fighting, horse riding, archery, tower climbing, etc. etc. One Christmas, one of the knights tried to gift her a pet dragon but her father wouldn't allow it in the castle. Friends Avalon likes fairytales who are willing to stand up for what they believe in, whether they be Royal or Rebel. Some of her friends include Raven Queen and Darling Charming, both of whom Avalon considers to be strong-willed individuals. She also likes hanging out with fellows knights like herself such as Chase Redford and Darling Charming Darling Charming TBA Gallant du Lac she can't believe this dork is actually going to steal her future wife/husband from her Avalon isn't sure how she should feel about Gallant. She supposes she should feel threatened to some extent, knowing that one day, he's going to steal away her future spouse. But when she looks at him, styling his hair in his mirror and whining about that one Prince Charming who looked cuter than him today, she doesn't feel threatened in the slightest. She sees him as nothing more than a "pretty boy", and knows that anything he can do, she can do better. She doesn't dis''like him, but she doesn't particularly like him either. He's like an annoying pet one has to deal with, but he's slowing growing on her Gwen E. Vere Her destined Queen Guinevere, Avalon sees Gwen as a good friend of hers. After all, she is kind and humble and not at all what Avalon expected her to be. Avalon feared she'd have to deal with some kind of bratty, mean-spirited Guinevere like her father had to before her. Good thing Gwen isn't like that. Although Avalon knows she will have to one day fall in love with Gwen, she isn't allowing herself to fall for her just yet - if ever. She feels very awkward about this part of their relationship, but Avalon isn't one to shy away from her problems. Nonetheless, she wants to keep Gwen at an arm's distance, but that is proving to be much harder than she originally planned for. She can be protective over Gwen and vows to never allow any harm come to her Hera Fate tba Elizabeth Knight tba Bertha Greene tba Pet Pet dragons are rather hard to come by in Camelot, but Avalon managed to get one (after reading countless dragon taming books and manuals, she was able to beg convince her father to get one). Coming from a place that holds so many knights in shining armor, it's a wonder Sir Scalesbury II managed to make it this far without incident Romance Avalon is attracted to those who share similar views with her, or those who are willful and steadfast. She doesn't have a particular gender she's attracted to, and would gladly date anyone who treats her right. Recently she has found herself leaning more towards females Outfits Trivia *She wants to try dragon taming *She actually designs and makes her own clothes, since most stores don't sell princess dresses with armor Quotes Notes *The name '''Avalon' comes from the mystical island of Avalon from Arthurian legends Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Arthurian Legend Category:Vinnnn Category:Vin's OCs